


May 3rd Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt can't see, except Danny shines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 3rd Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Matt Murdock couldn’t see. It was a fact that the world knew. His world view was devoid of sight except for the ripple of his radar sense. But when Daredevil fought along side Iron Fist he felt like he could see again.

The man glowed with his own inner strength that he drew upon and made his weapon. One day Matt would going to live up to his nickname of a man without fear and search out Danny Rand. He’d sit close and just bask in the radiance.


End file.
